The Things We Did and Didn't Do
by emma4713
Summary: The things Josh and Donna did and didn't do, throughout and after the series


**Title:** The Things We Did and Didn't Do  
**Fandom/Pairing:** _The West Wing_, Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Gen. for the whole show  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. The words are.

-

They didn't touch inappropriately. They didn't. They touched, not more than necessary, but as much as necessity would allow. He helped her with her coat because he was a gentleman after all, and she tied his bowtie because he wasn't enough of a gentleman to know how to tie it himself. There was a hand at the small of her back and the occasional brush of thighs if they sat next to each other.

But Josh never touched her in any way he would be uncomfortable touching C.J. That was his point of reference; if he couldn't do it to C.J., he couldn't do it to Donna.

-

They once danced across his living room to "Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes."

It was late, and Donna had put on _Graceland_ when they started going over the Health and Human Services statistics. It was scratchy on his record player, worn in. Donna was barefoot, sandals next to the couch, and she slid to her feet as soon as the song started.

"We're dancing."

"We most certainly are not."

But she started dancing, and singing along just barely in tune, and not paying any attention to Josh. He didn't want to feel left out, but he was keeping his shoes on.

-

They didn't get drunk together. Sometimes they tried, but Donna never could get through enough alcohol before Josh got too tipsy and she had to take care of him. She always teased his delicate system, but maybe never being drunk together was a good thing. At least no one would declare their love or attempt a kiss. Donna was half-afraid something like that would happen if they were both drunk at the same time, and half-afraid nothing like that would happen.

-

They interfered with each other's love lives. Josh thwarted, Donna supported. There were gomers and a Joey Lucas suit.

"Gather ye rosebuds," Donna said.

Until Amy came along, and then Donna didn't say anything at all.

-

They didn't stop for red lights.

-

They flew across oceans.

-

They didn't talk on the phone.

Until this one time, on the campaign, when he accidentally held down number 1 instead of number 2 on his phone.

"Donna Moss."

"What? Oh um—wait, Donna?"

It was the first time they had talked since she left.

"Josh?" her voice was quiet. "Did you need something?"

"No. I mean, yes. But not from you. I meant to call my mom; she likes to know what we're doing every day," he explained.

"Do you call her every morning?" There was a smile in her words.

"Well yeah. I mean, she told me to."

Donna half-laughed and Josh's heart pumped harder than usual. The only reason he didn't call her weeks ago, months ago, was because he didn't know what to say. He guessed she probably expected an apology rather than small talk, and he couldn't do that over the phone. He wasn't sure he could do it in person without yelling or professing his love or both.

"So what are the updates today?" Donna asked.

"I can't tell you. I tell her secret campaign stuff."

She half-laughed again. "Tell me not-secret campaign stuff."

"We're going to Texas. Miranda's in a play and Helen's informed her that the Congressman can't make it, but he's surprising her." Josh ran a hand through his hair and was amazed at how easy this was.

"That's sweet. I'm sticking around headquarters today, paperwork and such."

"Nice to—wait. Um, I have another call. But it was—it was nice to talk to you, Donna."

He hoped the pause before she replied was her smiling. "You too, Josh."

He called once a week after that, updating her like he updated his mother, only with completely innocuous news that she couldn't use against him. Sometimes he slipped up and said something he shouldn't have, but she always started talking about baseball or the weather and he knew he could still trust her.

He stopped calling her when she applied for a job. Then Lou hired her and he didn't need to update her anymore.

-

They danced at inaugural balls of a president they elected. It was an adjustment for Josh, being able to hold her that close. Maybe there were pictures taken and maybe there weren't but it didn't matter anymore.

It was amazing the things that changed in four years. Her dress was Vera Wang, and it didn't still have the tag so she could return it the next day. Their fingers were interlaced at the last ball, hands resting on the table where everyone could see. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand as she teased him about the three glass of champagne he had had wreaking havoc on his delicate system. He supposed some things never changed.

-

They didn't have a big wedding. C.J. and Toby and Sam and Charlie and Zoey. And the Presidents, former and current. A temple on the Virginia Coast and a honeymoon lasting one night. They were still fixing the country; they didn't have time for such frivolities. And if all you do on your honeymoon is have sex—the trip to Hawaii counted anyway.

-

They bought a house together. Years later. She lost her apartment because she spent so much time at his she forgot the lease was up, so they started living together by default. It wasn't until Santos was out of the White House and it was Bram's turn to find the right guy that they actually bought a house.

Josh suggested it tentatively: "I mean, we can't raise kids—we're going to have kids right? We can't raise kids in an apartment. That's not okay. They need a backyard and, like trees to climb or something."

Donna had smiled and cupped his chin as she kissed him. Leaning her forehead against his, she said, "I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you I'm pregnant."

-


End file.
